


The Adventures of Mister Bunny and Lockie

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Series: The Adventures of Mister Bunny and Lockie [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 2 year olds, 3 year olds, Additional Warnings In Author's Note Due To Sex Scenes-Rare, American Writing British, Bed-Wetting, Crying, Cute, Cute Kids, Daddy greg, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Gen, Little John Watson, Little Sherlock Holmes, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Sexual Age Play, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papa Mycroft, Thumb-sucking, Wetting, just cuteness, light sex scenes, pull ups, time outs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: The Adventures of John and Sherlock as age play toddlers with Papa Mycroft and Daddy Greg.
Relationships: Greg Lestrade & John Watson, Mycroft Holmes & John Watson, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: The Adventures of Mister Bunny and Lockie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547677
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	The Adventures of Mister Bunny and Lockie

The current situation would be classified as strange or unorthodocs to anyone looking in on the occupants of 221b Baker Street. Even to Mrs. Hudson, which is why she never judged the going ons that happened upstairs. 

But to Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Mycroft Holmes and Greg Lestrade it is just a normal Saturday for them. 

John was dressed in a pair of brown cargo pants and a long sleeve grey shirt with bright yellow socks. It wasn’t chilly in the flat, John had just been difficult this morning. 

Mycroft was the one who had to deal with two meltdowns this morning because Greg wasn’t awake yet. 

John woke up wet and that would put anyone in an upset mood. Then he didn’t like the t-shirt that Papa picked out and had to find the right one, which was of course at the bottom of the pile. The dirty pile. 

And ‘No Papa, I wanna to wear my grey shirt not da purr’ple one!’ The long sleeve grey shirt...from the dirty pile; John had crossed his arms and thrown a fit. 

Greg had gotten up in time to put mister grumpy bunny on the naughty step for 3 minutes and to make breakfast while Mycroft worked on soothing a still sleepy and weepy Lockie. 

Now it was after breakfast and both of the boys were playing as happy as could be. Sherlock was playing a soft red ball rolling it back and forth then giggling like a mad man when it rolled away and he had to crawl after it. Papa had stretched his long legs on either side so he didn’t have to chase it that far. 

Bunny was laying on his tummy with his legs swinging in the air. He had an open dinosaur coloring book in front of him and was coloring in a blue and orange stegosaurus. 

While all of these childish reactions from Sherlock and John may be odd to anyone else, it was an everyday occurrence for Papa Mycroft and Daddy Greg who were all in a Big relationship with Little John, who was three, and Little Lockie who was two. 

Mycroft had been the first one to approach Sherlock’s about the age play community. He figured it would help Sherlock, and himself, after the interaction with Moriarty. Mycroft was always watching his brother and knew how many times he woke up with nightmares and he had brought him up to him after Sherlock had wet the wet for the fifth time in a row. He wanted Sherlock to go to a younger age where he didn’t have to worry about anything. And that included wearing diapers. 

It took all of two weeks for John then a week extra for Greg to find out what the brothers were up to. Mycroft was Greg’s boyfriend after all. Mycroft had explained the situation to Greg and told him that he wasn’t hiding a secret from him, Sherlock was just shy and Mycroft didn’t want to break his brother's trust and had wanted to wait. 

John had actually been for it. He was a doctor and knew the benefit from age play and regressing to a better time. And because of John’s PTSD, he had agreed with Greg and had become Little Sherlock’s older brother. 

Back in the Big world, John felt smaller than Sherlock in so many ways that it made sense to have him be the “bigger” brother. He got to “order” Sherlock around and Sherlock had to give up the control and follow John. 

Bunny mainly “bossed” Sherlock around and told him what coloring book he could use or what show they were going to watch. He had to be nice about it though or Daddy or Papa would choose. 

Greg and Mycroft had been together for 7 months and then three months with the Littles. And it had brought them closer together. At first Mycroft had been worried about Sherlock’s reaction to his new Papa “dating” but within five days Greg came home and the toddler had ran to meet him with a “Daddy!’ on his lips. Sherlock had immediately cuddled into his older brother John and told him what he had for snack. 

“Finally, some peace and…” Mycroft didn’t get to finish his sentence. 

“Papa?”

Mycroft look down at Lockie’s small voice. “What baby?’ He ran his fingers through the boy’s shaggy hair. Because of meltdowns this morning, the boys still had bedhead and neither parent felt the need to brush either boy’s hair. The wild hair always looked cute on them anyways. 

“Th’r’ty,” Lockie tried to clamber up of Mycroft’s lap, grabbing at his pant legs. 

Mycroft gave a light chuckle as he pulled Lockie fully onto his lap. Part of his and Greg’s plan was to get Lockie to eat more, he was so light. Plus, Mycroft  _ had _ been working out and could lift and carry Lockie for short periods of time. 

“I can’t get up and get you a sippy cup if you’re on my lap silly,” Mycroft teased. Lockie heard the word silly and giggled so hard that he felt over onto Greg’s lap who was sitting next to Mycroft and watching the whole interaction. 

Greg watched his lover and little boy smile, laugh and giggle. That was why he was all for age play the moment Mycroft suggested it. Smiling and laughing were not Sherlock and Mycroft, it was Lockie and Papa, his lover. The characteristics were very different between the Detective Brothers and the two people who age play and Greg couldn’t be more happy playing with Lockie or solving cases with Sherlock. 

“I’ll get the sippy cups. Do you want water or juice baby?” Greg offered as he ran his fingers through Lockie’s hair. Lockie looked up at him and put his middle two fingers in his mouth and gave a thoughtful suck. 

“Umm ‘uice.”

“Apple!”

Everyone turned to look at Bunny who had popped up from his spot on the floor. 

“Apple, Daddy, peas,” Bunny wiggled over to Greg and grabbed onto his knee but looked upside down at Lockie. “Right Lockie, you wan’ apple jwicey.” Sherlock looked at John for a second before nodding. 

“Now we have orange juice too. Let Lockie make his own choice sweetie,” Greg admonished gently. 

John nodded enthusiastically and sat down on his butt waiting for Lockie to make his choice. Which he hoped it was apple juice because apple juice was the bestest!

“A’bble.”

“Yay!!” John cheered and wiggled on his butt for a couple seconds before leaping up to follow Daddy to the kitchen and help fill the dragon and then the cars sippy cups with diluted juice. 

Back in the living room Mycroft looked down at Sherlock who was still sucking his middle two fingers and looking rather sleepy. 

“You can’t go to sleep now Lockie or you won’t go to sleep tonight,” Mycroft smiled. Sherlock looked up at Papa with wet eyes and let out a whine. “Oh no, what’s the matter?” 

“ ‘ucky,” Lockie let out another whine before bringing his hands to his eyes and bursting into tears.

“Oh, oh, it’s ok,” Mycroft scooped Lockie and swayed back and forth as he made his way to the nursery. 

Big John’s room on the main floor was changed into the nursery for Lockie. Greg had painted it light blue and white. There was a white crib against one wall with a changing table along the other side. There was a rocking chair made of dark wood in the corner. A bin was in the other corner and was full of stuffed animals for Lockie. He liked to pick a different animal every day. 

But right now Lockie didn’t care about anything besides getting clean. His crying had reached the screaming and angry stage. 

Mycroft knew that Sherlock hated being wet but the screaming was for a different reason, he just didn’t know what. He didn’t want to ask any Big questions when Sherlock was feeling so Little. 

“Ok, ok,” he soothed as he threw the dirty diaper in the genie and picked the distraught toddler up. He carried the boy over to the rocking chair and sat down. “What’s wrong My Love?”

“Daddy owie,” Lockie sniffled.

That’s what the issue was. Greg had gone on a case two days ago and gotten hurt. Not bad, just a bruised arm with a medium cut. The man they had arrested had had a knife they hadn’t known about and Greg had gotten cut. It hadn’t needed stitches but it was hard to hide a band aid from a curious three and two year old. 

“Oh Lockie, Daddy’s ok. He has a band aid and that makes the owie go away. It will be all better soon.”

"No,” Lockie muttered and played with the cuff of Papa’s shirt. He wasn’t convinced. 

But Papa was smart and knew how to fix that problem and called Greg into the nursery. 

“No Papa,” Lockie whined and tried to hide in Mycroft’s chest. 

“What’s going on here?” Greg asked as he knelt down in front of the two. 

Lockie just whined so Greg looked at his boyfriend for help. Once he knew what was going on he looked at his sad little boy and cooed. He scooped up the boy and held him close. “Lockie sweetie,” he gave him gentle kisses all over his face. “It’s ok baby, Daddy’s ok, I promise.”

“Owie,” Lockie patted Daddy’s arm.

Greg was glad that his arm was mostly healed as Lockie patted it. The toddler patted his arm again but more softly this time looking at him with wet eyes. “All gone?” he questioned as he held up his hands up, palms up. 

Greg gave a very serious nod. “All gone. Now no more tears little man. We have to go back to John before he drinks all the apple juice,” he adjusted Lockie in his arms and on his hip as he headed back to the living room. 

Bunny had waited patiently for Daddy, Papa, and Lockie to return. But now they were back and they could play!

John ran over to the trio and bounced on his toes. “Lockie wanna pway! Wif bwocks! Huh Lockie wanna pway!!”

“Whoa slow down there bunny, let Lockie settled down. Did you finish your juice already?” Mycroft teased John with a tickle. 

Bunny giggled and squirmed away from Papa’s fingers. “Yeah Papa,” he ran over to pick his sippy cup up off of the floor and ran back to give it to Papa. “More?” 

Mycroft shook his head in amusement and put the sippy cup on the side table. “No more for now. Go play with your brother.” 

Mister Bunny wasn't too sad about no more apple juice when he saw Lockie on the floor. And near the blocks! 

Mycroft sat down on the couch next to Greg with a sigh. He smiled as Greg put an arm around his shoulders. 

“Hi.”

Mycroft gave an uncharacteristic snort and laugh. “Hi.” The parents hadn’t had a chance to relax all day. “Is your arm really ok?”

Greg nodded. “Yeah, just stung a bit when Lockie patted it. It’s just a little pink now.” He pulled up the shirt cuff and showed that he had actually taken off the band aid and there was a small red line on his forearm.

Mycroft took his own deduction of the wound and hummed in agreement. “And the guy is in jail.”

“Yup, for a long time.”

“Good.”

“How’s your work going?”

Mycroft rolled his eyes. “You know I can’t talk about it.” Greg knew Mycroft worked for the British Government when he wasn’t too busy working for the British Secret Service or the American CIA. “But it was good,” Mycroft smiled. “But also long, tiring and busy.”

Greg chuckled and gave the man a kiss on the temple. “Sounds like my week with those two.” Sherlock and John had helped him with a hard case about a small man who was using the air vents to rob banks. Sherlock had solved it in two seconds but decided to withhold that information just to be...well to be Sherlock. 

Because of the attitude, Greg had banned him from the crime sight. Sherlock was not allowed! Sherlock had gotten mad and had not told anyone about the latest case about the painter who kept painting monkeys on classical pieces by Auguste Rodin and Vincent Van Gogh. Because of the attitude the painter had ruined over $800 million dollars in paintings. 

All week Greg had to deal with a, more than usual, moody Sherlock and because Sherlock was grumpy, John was sulking. He likes to have a partner on cases. 

That’s why the kids had dropped into headspace over the weekend...and the meltdowns this morning. 

Daddy and Papa were talking about boring things so Bunny turned his attention back to Lockie. And the super cool castle he was building! Lockie was just stacking his blocks on top of each other and then knocking them over. Which I guess was fun and all but castles were WAY cooler!

John squealed and jumped up and down on his knees when he added the final block to the top of his tower. Next he would have to make a window so the princess could look out the window for the knight. The knight would have to kill the dragon first before saving the princess. But really quick, his pee-pee itched so he gave it a little scratch. Then he went back to window building!

“No Lockie, you to close,” Bunny whined and shoved his brother. He was going to knock over his castle!

Lockie didn’t seem to mind as he got moved a couple of steps away and went back to building his own castle. It was a super duper tall castle! When he was putting on the last block the castle moved back and forth. Then toppled over! It was HILARIOUS! 

Lockie fell on his diapered butt and giggled. He giggled so hard he fell over and his foot kicked Bunny’s castle and it fell too. And that was more HILARIOUS! Lockie giggled harder. 

“NO Lockie!” Bunny was mad and shoved Lockie away. But Lockie was already on the ground so he rolled away but there was a chair really close and Lockie hit his face on the chair leg. And then he started screaming. 

“Oh ok,” Both men were surprised by the events that just happened.

Greg went to grab John with Mycroft scooping up a hysterical Lockie. Except this time it wasn’t funny. 

“John Hamish Watson!” Greg went over and gave the boy three sharp swats on his bottom. “Why did you kick your brother? That is NOT allowed,” he spoke sternly. 

Bunny was mad at Lockie for knocking over his castle and hurt that Daddy had spanked him and sad that he didn’t mean to hurt Lockie and there were so many big emotions happening in Little Mister Bunny’s head that he burst into tears. 

“Ok,” Papa sighed and picked Bunny up and moved to the couch with the toddler on his lap. He let Bunny cry for a bit then turned him so they could face each other. “Now Mister Bunny, can you tell me why you pushed your brother?”

Bunny wiped his runny nose on his sleeve and sniffled. “Cause he kicked-ed over my cas’le.”

“Because he kicked over your castle?” Daddy clarified. When Bunny gave a small nod, he asked. “Do we shove people?” Bunny just shrugged. “Use your words please. Do we shove people?”

“No Daddy,” came the meek answer. 

“No, that’s right. Now I think you need to apologize to Lockie then sit on the natughty step for three minutes,” Greg said. Bunny agreed with Daddy but it was all still a lot and he started to cry again. And his pee-pee itched again so he pulled at his pull up. 

Greg cooed gently as Bunny collapsed into his chest in tears again. Then he felt the boy pulling at his pull up. When Bunny played, he sometimes forgot that he had to go potty. He was supposed to be potty training but playing is sometimes more important, which is why he wore pull ups. 

“Come on Mister Bunny, let’s get you changed,” Greg picked the boy up and headed to Bunny’s room. 

Bunny’s room was right next to Lockie’s nursery. Big Sherlock’s “office” had been changed into the toddler’s bedroom. Sherlock’s “office” was basically a room with a bunch of papers and empty coffee mugs. It had bullet holes just like the living room but no smiley face. Big Sherlock just used the living room as his office now. So basically it had a ton of papers and empty mugs everywhere until Mycroft makes him clean up. It isn’t Mrs. Hudson’s job. 

Bunny’s room was dark blue and light grey. It had a yellow race car bed along on wall and a craft table along the other. He didn’t have a changing table, just a plastic changing mat that folded up and could be put on top of a plastic bin with a lid that had pull ups in the bin. 

Bunny was good at knowing when he had to potty, so he could put a sticker on his potty chart! But now he just felt gross and had to stand there has Daddy got set up. 

Even though his little boy was in trouble Greg couldn’t help that his heart melted at the sight of his wet and sad boy who had his thumb in his mouth subconsciously picking at his pull up. 

“Come here sweetie,” Greg gave Bunny a kiss before changing the sniffling toddler. 

“Bad boy Daddy?”

“No, not bad,” Greg put Bunny back on his own two feet. “Little boys just make mistakes sometimes and it’s Daddy’s job to show them the right way.”

“Not a big boy Daddy?”

“Even big boys make mistakes.”

The two made their way to the living room where Lockie had stopped crying but was still in need of cuddles from Papa.

The brothers looked at each other both with wet eyes for a couple moments. Bunny spoke first. 

“I’m sworry I kicked-ed you, didn’t mean to.”

“It ok Bunny, know ya didn’t mean it,” Lockie said and patted Bunny on the hand. “ ‘uddles now?”

“Not yet Lockie, Bunny has to sit on the naughty step for three minutes,” Greg said as he steered the boy to the seat. 

Lunch was ready and went off without a hitch. Now everyone was coloring on the living room floor. Greg was helping Lockie color Elmo and Mycroft had a running commentary with John coloring his blue dump truck and green sky. 

“Wow, that makes sense why the sky is green. What are you going to coloring the clouds?” 

“Ummm...pink.”

Mycroft let out a gasp. “What!? No way!”

Bunny let out a giggle. His Papa was so funny sometimes.

Daddy’s hum made Bunny and Papa look in his direction. He was bent close to Lockie, watching his youngest draw scribbles and lines over Ernie’s wide mouth. 

“Yellow seems like a good choice little man.”

Lockie nodded. “Mmm. ‘llow Daddy.” 

Mycroft moved a piece of brown hair behind bunny’s ear as the boy went back to color the clouds pink. Mycroft looked over at Greg, the love of his life, and his little boy. 

And in this moment he was truly happy. 

“What color should I color the dirt Papa? I’ll do purr’ple!” Bunny wiggled happily. 

“I think purple would be wonderful deary.”


End file.
